


Stupid Tickly Feeling...

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, Multi, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, lee!remus, lee!virgil, ler!janus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil is plagued by the usual itchy feeling. But it keeps occurring right on the spots that tickle when itched! Virgil accidentally puts himself into a lee mood, and asks the dark sides for help. Though, it looks as if only one side can help...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Stupid Tickly Feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will have a bit of crude humor because...Remus. But, I've kept it very minimal. 
> 
> Also, this fanfic was suggested by @agarus-fallen-lershal on Tumblr. Thank you for the merged ideas! and I hope you enjoy!

Virgil had been sitting in his room watching something on his phone, when he felt it: a tickly feeling on his foot. He looked up and looked at his foot for only a few seconds, before he pulled his foot closer to itch it. But while he was scratching the bottom of his foot, his fingernails were unintentionally tickling his foot while he itched. This caused a small, wobbly grin to appear on his face. 

Virgil big his lip as he felt the itchy spot reach his toes. Uh oh...Those were a REALLY bad ticklish spot! But...He had to itch it! So, Virgil ignored his sensitivity and scratched under his toes. OOOOHOHO BOY! So much as one simple stroke of his fingernails would pull his grin wider! The more he itched under his toes, the more the ticklishness made him titter and pause his breathing. Stupid ticklish feet...Who’s idea was it to make his feet so ticklish?! And WHY?! It was such an inconvenience!

Finally, through the titters and wonky smirks, Virgil stopped itching. The tickly feeling seemed to have left...For now, anyway. Virgil sighed in content and grabbed his phone again. He needed to rewind his video a little bit to rewatch the spots he had missed. It didn’t take long for Virgil to get caught up on the video. Eventually, the video ended, and Virgil was back to finding something else to watch. 

But quickly, the ticklish feeling returned! This time, on his hip. Oh NOOOOO...Why there of all places?! Virgil gulped in embarrassment, rather than annoyance. If there’s one spot he’s not gonna itch, it was his hip. So, Virgil tried to ignore it. He focused on finding a new video instead. He scrolled and scrolled through the many youtube recommendations, and narrowed down the videos he might wanna watch. But then, the ticklish feeling increased! And it spread to his armpit! Virgil sighed and did try to scratch under his armpit. But the moment he had jumped from his own nail jab, Virgil stopped. Damn...So much for ridding himself of the itchy feeling…

To make things worse, the ticklish feeling had moved from his hip to his ribs! Virgil scratched at the spot, and continued to unintentionally tickle himself. Though his ribs weren’t nearly as ticklish as his hips, they were ticklish enough to make himself jump when scratched. He grunted slightly as his body jumped and twitched from the digging and scratching. Why was he so ticklish? And why couldn’t the ticklish feeling move somewhere that wasn’t as ticklish? 

The other part about his struggles was that the moving itchiness and his ticklish scratching...might’ve been putting him into a lee mood. Even though the scratching made himself jump and smile all wobbly, it didn’t really make him laugh. It barely tickled enough to make him giggle! And what he really wanted to do right then, was giggle and laugh under another person’s fingers. But who in the world was gonna tickle him without judging him? Virgil finally stopped scratching and thought to himself. 

Well, Virgil could easily take Roman off the list because He judges EVERYONE, both out loud AND in his head! He even laughed his head off at Janus’s name! What kind of a man does that?! No one laughed at his name! So why would he laugh at Janus’s? All in all, Roman as a ler? BIIIIIG no-no! 

Logan would be quite good if given the opportunity, and he wouldn’t lie to you about his thoughts on it. But Virgil sensed that Logan would also make it feel really awkward. And everyone knows awkwardness just kills the mood in no time. So...scratch him off the list. 

Patton most likely wouldn’t judge him. But he’d be too worried about how much is too much. So much so, that Patton would kill the mood with his own carefulness! And the truth was, Virgil wanted rough! Like, quite rough! Much more rough than what Patton was capable of doing. So sadly...Patton’s scratched off the list too. 

Janus was a big fat maybe. He would be good at covering up his feelings about it, and would probably make a good ler! I mean the man has 6 separate arms! That idea alone, can send shivers up any lee’s spine! So Janus?...He gets a star key. 

Lastly, the least judgemental, and the most daring and rough of all: Remus! Now THERE was a monster waiting for lees! Remus was basically a real, human version of the tickle monster from that Raggedy Ann series! What were they called again? 

Oh! Gazooks! 

Yup! Remus was DEFINITELY a human Gazook!

So off to Remus he ran, in hopes of lots of tickles! Virgil just couldn’t wait! He knew Remus would never judge him for something as weird as this! In fact, he knew Remus would encourage something as weird as this! That made this quest even better! Virgil slowed himself down in front of Remus’s room, and walked himself up to the door. A simple knock was all that was needed to get Remus’s attention. 

“Come on in, Virgil!” Remus declared happily. Virgil happily walked in and watched Remus close the door behind him. “What brings you here, Virgey?” Remus asked. 

“I...have a small secret I wanna tell you...Please don’t laugh.” Virgil begged. 

Remus gasped and quickly sat Virgil down. “Oh, of course! I promise. Now tell tell tell! Please tell me! I’m all ears!” Remus begged, making his ears bigger with a wide grin. 

Virgil giggled and sat down. “Well...I’m in a mood…” Virgil told him. 

Remus nodded. “Uh huh...I see that! What kind of mood?” Remus asked. 

Virgil bit his lip and cleared his throat. “Iwannabetickled.” Virgil told him really fast. 

Remus gasped and cooed as he felt a hurt expression fall onto his face. “Awwwwww! I would love to help you, I really would. But…” Remus leaned in and put his hand up to shield the air from hearing his secret. “I’m in a lee mood too.” Remus whispered to him. 

Virgil’s eyes widened. Wait, WHAT?! Virgil backed up and looked at Remus with his jaw dropped. “No way…” 

“Yes! I’m actually in a lee mood myself! It’s so rare, as well.” Remus admitted. 

Virgil frowned and looked down. “So...you can’t tickle me?” Virgil asked him with hurt eyes. 

Remus looked at his own nails. “Well I could, but I wouldn’t be as effective.” Remus admitted. “You know who WOULD be a good tickler though?” Remus asked. Virgil leaned in to listen. “Janus.” Remus replied. 

Virgil smiled widely and nodded. “He would be perfect for the job.” Virgil admitted. 

“And the best part? He can tickle us both with 3 separate arms!” Remus added. 

Virgil gasped. “I didn’t even think of that!” Virgil admitted. 

Remus giggled and loosely covered his mouth with his palm. “So what do you think?” Remus asked. 

Virgil clapped his hands and stood up. “I think we should ask.” Virgil told him. 

“Woooooow! Getting eager, are we?” Remus teased, bouncing his eyebrows up and down. 

Virgil wrapped his entire hand around Remus’s face and pushed him away. Remus laughed as he flopped onto the bed. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get him!” Remus declared. 

Virgil and Remus quickly ran out of the room and sprinted right up to Janus’s bedroom door. 

“Will you do the honors, my lee-ige?” Remus asked politely. 

“I’d rather you do the knocking.” Virgil admitted. “Oh! And by the way?” Virgil paused his words and flipped him off with his right hand. 

Remus, smirking like the idiot he is, made his hand into the ‘okay’ sign and bounced the circular O part of the sign up and down around the middle finger to make the gesture unnecessarily dirty. Virgil slapped Remus’s hand away and knocked on the door instead. Remus just guffawed at this and waited for Janus to answer. 

“Oh! Remus and Virgil. I suspected as such. I was totally not expecting just Remus.” Janus greeted. 

“We need help.” Remus told him. 

“Lots of help.” Virgil added. 

“Hm...Totally don’t feel rushed at all…” Janus muttered out loud as he let the boys in. 

“Virgil and I are both in a lee mood. Can you please tickle us?” Remus asked. 

Janus widened his eyes and blinked in surprise. “...I…” 

“I was in a lee mood and I went to Remus for help. But Remus told me he was in a lee mood too. So we both came to you because we both wanted tickles…” Virgil admitted, biting his thumbnail nervously. 

“And your 6 hands looked very intimidating and helpful for this certain problem.” Remus added. “So may you please use your tiiicklish fingies to throw us into a puddle of hysterical laughter?” Remus asked. 

Janus smirked and wrapped the both of them up in one arm each. “I will happily drive you insane with my tickly fingers.” Janus replied proudly. Janus quickly started skittering ten fingers each on Remus and Virgil’s ribs first. 

“oHOHOHO GEHEHEHEHEEZ!” Virgil’s lips immediately morphed into a toothy smile as he fell into hysterical laughter. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! YAAAHAHAHAHAY!” Remus kicked his feet and cheered confidently. He wasn’t even afraid to hide his love for tickles! He was just happy to experience it!

Virgil looked at Janus’s skittering fingers that moved up and down his ribcage. “IHIHI GUEHEHESS WEHEHE’RE STAHAHARTIHING OHOFF STROHOHONG!” Virgil reacted. 

“Believe whatever you like, Virgil…” Janus said with a big smirk. 

Virgil shook his head back and forth and flapped his arms around. He was strapped right into Janus’s grasp with just one arm! Normally it would take 2 arms to capture the wiggle worm without losing his grip. But the tickling was quickly weakening Virgil, making him easier to trap in one single arm. “IHIHIHI- HOHOHOW AHAHARE YOHOU SOHOHOHO STROHOHOHONG?!” Virgil asked, not realizing the situation. 

“Now why would I tell you that?” Janus responded back. 

Remus was a puddle of snorts and giggles. Janus’s left fingers had moved to digging into his hip, while the other hand had started poking and twirling in and around his belly button. “WAHAHA! *snort* NAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO- *snort* NOHOHO BEHEHELLYYYYY!” Remus squeaked as he failed to cover up his sensitive spots. Janus had captured Remus with his arm under his armpits. So any attempts to cover up the ticklish spots were impossible. He couldn’t reach down to stop any of the fingers! Meaning he had to deal with his exposed belly button and his vulnerable hip being dug into and poked! It was just unfair! And that almost made the situation even BETTER!

“WAHAHAIT- WHAHAHAT AHAHARE YOU DOHOHOIHIHING?!” Virgil asked loudly. Virgil watched in horror as the hands moved down to his feet. While one of the hands grabbed Virgil’s ankle, the other hand had summoned a feather and started fluttering it on his inner arch. “Uhuhuh ohohohoh! Notthere! Nonononono PLEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Virgil tugged on his foot desperately and cackled loudly. His foot was way too ticklish for such an attack! “WHYHYHYHY THEHEHE FEHEHEHEATHEHEHER?!” Virgil asked. 

Janus giggled. “Why, what a great question to ask!” He reacted. “I chose to use a feather because it is one of the softest tickle tools a ler can ever use against a lee. They’re soft, yet stiff. They can be rough, or they can be soft. They can make a person all giggly and melt in one’s arms, or they can drive a person mad with how abnormally soft the touch is.” Janus explained in excruciating detail. 

Next, Janus summoned a second feather and started tickling Remus’s belly button with it! Remus squeaked and blushed brightly. The man couldn’t even stare at it! it was so flustering to see, let alone get tickled by it! Remus was starting to physically melt into Janus’s arms. “Nooooohohohohohohohohoho! Yohohohou’re beheing ehehehevihihihil!” Remus told him. 

“Me? Evil? Never.” Janus reacted. 

Janus moved Virgil’s feather up to the back of his knee next. Virgil’s laughter cooled down into giggles. “Ahahahalrihihihight. Thahahahank yohohohohou Jahahahanuhuhuhus.” Virgil told him. 

“Let’s see just how long Virgil and Remus can handle giggling while a feather tickles in their giggle spots...” Janus decided. 

Remus was a complete mess of giggles. He was blushing a scarlet red color, barely moving, and actually cuddling Janus while he was being tickled! It was completely clear that Remus was enjoying it. He was just not afraid of showing people that! Then again, this is Remus we’re talking about: He’s not afraid of showing people ANYTHING! He’s the most blunt person you’ll meet! It’s quite hilarious most of the time. This time though, it made Remus look really cute! 

Virgil was leaning his head back and giggling with a toothy smile on his face while his knee pit was lightly attacked. As seconds turned into minutes, Virgil started slowly lessening his wiggles. When minutes hit double digits, the tugs started to slow and Virgil was falling limp to the softer giggles. He couldn’t believe he was saying this...But lighter tickles were surprisingly more overwhelming than the stronger tickles! 

Janus decided to drop the feathers and dig into both boys’ hips. Remus AND Virgil’s eyes bursted open to the size of dinner plates, and shrieked like toddlers! Remus’s bursted into witch-like cackles and kicked his feet wildly, while Virgil threw his head back and laughed hysterically! Both boys were wiggling back and forth as much as their weakened bodies could. But Janus had already dominated them with his strength! And he was NOT afraid to weaken them further. 

Soon though, Janus finally gave the boys a long break. He laid each lee down onto the bed and calmly put a blanket onto them. 

...Only for Remus to kick the blanket off and throw it into Janus’s face. “You think I’m cold after being tickled?” Remus reacted. 

“Well if you’re gonna be an ass about it, then have it your way! No tickle cuddles for you.” Janus declared, as he put a blanket onto Virgil. 

“wwWWHAT?!” Remus shouted. Remus stuttered in offence, before finally flopping onto his pillow and pouting. “F-Fine!” Remus whined as he turned away. 

Janus rolled his eyes and laid beside Virgil. He gently wrapped two of his arms around Virgil and rested his chin onto his chest. Virgil smiled at this and turned to face Janus. “Thank you Janus. You’re a life-saver.” Virgil told him before snuggling himself into Janus’s arms. Janus smiled and wrapped his arms around him again while softly humming a familiar melody. 

Soon, Remus’s pouty frown softened into genuine hurt. It didn’t take very long for Remus to start feeling guilty for his actions. His hunger for love quickly overcame him as he turned himself onto his back. “I’m sorry Janus.” Remus whined. He laid his head onto Janus’s shoulder. “Thank you for the tickles.” Remus told him. 

Janus smiled and looked over at Remus with love and appreciation in his eyes. Janus wrapped his arms around Remus’s shoulders and back, and pulled Remus closer to cuddle him. Remus happily took the cuddles and softly snuggled into Janus’s side. 

With both boys in the snake boy’s snuggly warm grasp, Janus slowly brought the pair of lower hands to Virgil and Remus’s side and started very gently skittering. The boys started to giggle and slightly wiggle in his arms at the tickles, and didn’t push the distracting nails away. They welcomed every scratch, every wiggle and every poke and prod. Virgil and Remus found tickling to be quite fun! Especially when coming from an exceptionally great ler! Speaking of the ler..,

This wouldn’t have been nearly as fun or worth the fear, if it weren’t for Janus. The snake’s judgement-free attitude made it easier for them to tell, and his response made everything all the more enjoyable. 

So...thank you Janus. And thank you Remus as well!


End file.
